


storms and spirits

by JkWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Abilities, Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil spent most of his life hating what he did, dan spent most of his life regretting a mistake. winston's academy was supposed to train them to be normal, if they survive</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

According to the government he was dangerous. 

It was signified by the black band he was required to wear at all times. Everyone with an ability wore a wristband but only a small handful donned the black. 

The black meant that someone had killed before, whether it be an accident or not. 

Phil, being able to control the elements, had caused quite a few natural disasters in his lifetime. He hadn’t meant to. He was just a rather emotional person and one's abilities were connected to their emotional state. The more distraught one was the greater the outcome. He wasn’t able to stop it once it started, he could only watch as his mental state was unleashed on towns. 

For being just seventeen his death toll was the highest in the country. Five thousand four hundred eighty-six dead. More than two thousand injured. 

And none of the families knew he was to blame. 

The whole world thought they were just earthquakes, tornadoes, and hurricanes. Only his immediate family and the government who had forbidden him from speaking about it knew the truth. 

To his hometown he was just Phil Lester, the boy who could make it rain and accidentally killed his cousin when they were seven years old. They didn’t know the monster he truly was. 

He had been granted his wish to live normally, as normally as someone with a black band could, and remained at home throughout his entire childhood. There frequent visits from the government who deemed him “as safe as he would be anywhere else” he always dreaded but they couldn’t be avoided. Everyone who had the potential of going crazy and murdering the whole world had them. Of course these people almost never met, not unless they went to Winston’s Academy. 

The Academy that Phil had spent the majority of his life avoiding.   
The Academy that was currently looming over him. 

Phil was seventeen, in his last year of school before university, and finally transferring to the specialized academy. 

He had heard much about it over the years from the various officials who paid him visits. They made promises he knew wouldn’t be kept about how wonderful life here was. 

The campus was connected to Winston, a small town that thrived on the life students brought. Apparently the man who established the school had wanted somewhere for his children, ungifted kids, to live nearby. Creating a new town seemed like the most logical thing for him to do. 

It wasn’t that Phil could complain. From what he saw of the town driving in it was small, full of life, and bright. Everything he felt a town needed. 

The academy itself wasn’t as imposing as he thought it would be, however the height alone terrified him. He knew the main building was tall, it was built that way for flight lessons but the knowledge didn’t make anything better. If anything it made it worse knowing that there were people who didn’t need to walk or take an elevator anywhere. 

Phil had spent most of his life isolated away from other abilities. Due to the nature of his own he didn’t tend to get along with most, many thinking that the black band was something intimidating. In a way it was but Phil himself wasn’t. He never understood why someone with a simple power would go running at the sight of his band. 

Winston wasn’t going to be like that. He was thrusting himself into a whole new society. Nearly everyone here had an ability. From what Phil understood there was only three other people who black bands. Two formers students returning for their final year and one new student, just like him. 

Phil knew it was likely he would be paired with the other black band student for rooming. The government seemed to think the dangerous people got along with the mutual distaste of being labeled. He wasn’t sure that was how it worked but he wasn’t going to fight the system. 

He bit his lip gazing across the campus. His dorm, according to the map his mom had given him before dropping him off, was just to the right of the main building. Reynolds was power specific. Everyone with a red or black wristband stayed there. It was because of that rule and the lack of other colors allowed inside it’s walls that it was one of the least populated dorms. That worked out for Phil as he had been put on the Second floor. Hardly any stairs. 

The dorm, as the map had pointed out, was in fact to the right of the main building. It wasn’t nearly as tall but still towered over the lecture halls. Phil grabbed the only bag a helpful student hadn’t taken and started towards the building.

Despite the fact he was surrounded by people who all had abilities like him he was walking alone. No one wanted to be near the guy with a record. 

Reynolds, for the most part, was empty. He was able to move through the halls without fear of bumping into anyone and causing an awkward and unwanted conversation. He dragged himself into the stairwell with the remembrance of the promise he made to his mother about not using the elevator all the time. Phil knew he was going to break it relatively quick so he should at least not use it this first trip. 

All of the doors were ajar giving anyone who walked by a view into the room. The floor was mainly comprised of reds with Phil and his roommate being the only black bands. A few came out to greet him and pointed him in the direction of his dorm. The last room on the left. Someone mentioned his roommate already being there. 

That did absolutely nothing to calm his nerves. 

Dragging his little suitcase like bag behind him he walked towards the door. Like all the others it was open for move-in day giving him a limited view inside the room. 

He could make out minimal decorations and a mop of brown hair peaking out from behind the wall. 

He knocked before entering so his roommate would know he was coming. It was a habit he picked up from others who always knocked or made some type of noise before approaching him. Something about the fear of what he could, and would possibly, do. 

The brown hair belonged to a boy who looked about his age. It looked as though he was on his laptop before Phil arrived but, with Phil’s arrival, they had looked up at him with wide brown eyes. 

If Phil wasn’t fucked before he was now. 

Brown eyes was adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dan was six years old he claimed his first life. 

It was a complete and utter accident. He had gotten into an argument with one of the older boys at school. The nine year old was yelling at him for spilling chocolate milk on his shirt when it happened. 

Dan, like any normal child would do when getting chided for something he didn’t mean to, began to cry. It wasn’t a wail, it was rather silent with tears streaming down his face. He was looking down at his feet with a certain sadness in his posture when Timothy stopped his berating. 

He heard it first. The wail that sent shivers down his spine. 

When Dan looked up his eyes went wide in horror. Ghostly hands were wrapped around Timothy’s neck. He was grasping at the hands unable to register anything and gasping for air. 

Dan’s scream brought the teachers running. They jumped into action, all discussing any possible allergies. One alerted the office who sent the nurse. They couldn’t do anything but watch as Timothy’s life was stolen in front of their eyes from seemingly nothing. Dan’s frantic mumbling about the ghost was ignored, they chalked it up to his active imagination and the trauma he faced. Dan needed to justify what had happened and that’s what he did. 

The government had a different idea. 

The man dressed in all black wore sunglasses like all the typical movies. With him he brought a suitcase and badge that identified him as a member of the ability locating unit. Dan’s mother wasn’t too surprised about Dan’s ability, she had her own, what shocked her was the extent of what her son could Dan. 

Dan was able to call upon wandering souls to fight for him. He could control them, have them do his bidding. The smallest command could have an army of thousands fighting against anyone. 

He didn’t want them. He wanted Timothy back. 

He was given a choice. Go with them and learn how to control his powers at Winston’s Academy for Gifted Individuals or remain at home and have a normal, quotes around normal, life. 

Being six years old he wanted nothing more than to stay with his mom and dad. They completely agreed with the decision and he spent the next ten years of his life going between therapy sessions, control practice, and lessons on the history of abilities. 

By the time he had been practicing for two years he was able to summon the spirits at will. He was still the only one able to see them but having them meant something. It took another four years of practice for the spirits to manifest into something others could see and feel. The first time his mother walked in on him having a conversation with a dead World War I soldier had nearly given her a heart attack. If it wasn’t for her immense control she would have burnt the whole house down. 

When Dan hit sixteen his death toll was still a single person. He had never forgiven himself for the one little mistake he made as a child and in an effort to redeem himself had spent most of those ten years helping other souls pass on to the other side. It was a rather effective system. He kept only those who desired to remain. 

Yet something still felt missing. 

Years of therapy and private lessons couldn’t amount for the knowledge and experience he would gain at Winston’s Academy. While he loved his parents and knew he would miss them, going to the Academy wasn’t something he could pass up on. After a lengthy discussion with both his mom and dad individually and then together he understood the right choice had been made. 

It took less than a night to pack away his belongings for the trip to the academy. The only thing he left out was his phone, headphones, and laptop. Dan had half-expected electronics to be apart of the banned list but to his luck they were very much allowed. He wasn’t sure what he would have done without his laptop. 

The trip to Winston’s was shorter than he wished it would be. The academy was a mere hour from his home, keeping him close to the spirits he had grown to care for but close enough he didn’t have time to regret his decision to attend. 

Dan had received his dorm assignment in the mail the week prior. He hadn’t had time to reach out and contact his roommate which made the whole experience worse. He was going into a new school with no friends, no idea who his roommate was, or a plan for the year.

At the advice of the former student who contact him about his dorm assignment he arrived two hours before most people would. The girl, Cat, had told him this would be the best time to move in because everything was less hectic. If the way everyone avoided him like he was the plague said anything, Dan felt he could have come anytime.   
Nonetheless he dragged his single bag holding his laptop and a few other essentials he decided was necessary for the trip towards the dorm labeled Reynolds. Inside was barren, not a soul in sight, there was, however, instructions taped to the wall.

_Find your dorm where any items already arrived will be waiting._  
Unpack.  
Orientation will be at seven. 

__Dan frowned at the lack of human contact but made his way to the stairs. Part of him wanted to take the elevator but he only had a single flight to walk, there were others who could need it more.

He regretted it by the time he made it to his dorm.

He was ready to collapse in a heap of a gasping and sweaty mess. The door was cracked open, as were all the others. It was a policy to keep them open until the end of moving day. Something about it being inviting so the new students could make friends.

Dan had taken one look at the rule, then his wristband, and new that wasn't going to be happening.

His roommate had yet to arrive but on one half of the room sat a pile of bags he didn't recognize. He figured the brightly colored bags which clashed with his black belonged to his roommate. There was a luggage tag hanging off the side of one and while he was tempted to check it, Dan felt that would go against the privacy of his roommate. 

There were other things he could do rather than snoop around his roommate's stuff. It probably wouldn’t make a very good impression anyways. 

He marched over to his own bags and began to sort. There weren’t very many, a single duffle bag of clothes and two others which he kept various personal items. A framed picture of his family, a stuffed bear he had since he was young, and other keepsake decorations to make the bland dorm room a little more homey. 

It took Dan less than twenty minutes to get everything sorted, packed away, and decorated. If his pictures, various stuffed toys, and fandom merch could count as being decorative. 

The time on his phone said he still had another hour and a half before official arrival time. He figured that since he roommate was new, just as he was, then they’d try to arrive somewhat early. While he was half tempted to go talk to those who just arrived on the hall his desire to check Tumblr was more. He pulled out his laptop and not so gracefully managed to get into a somewhat comfortable browsing position in the barely padded desk chair. 

When someone knocked Dan had been forty-minutes deep into his dash. He looked up, wide-eyed and afraid because there weren’t many people outside immediate families who knew to knock. 

Standing at the door, gazing back at him, was a raven haired teen with impossibly blue eyes. 

Dan couldn’t look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all i have written for this, might add onto it, might not idk; sorry for any mistakes, dont have a beta


End file.
